Luna- Kalos Region
by Nightmare Zane
Summary: After finding out who she really was, Luna chose to say good bye to the Unova Region and say hello to the Kalos Region as a fresh start. This is the next adventure for Luna, find out what she is going to do next. What Pokemon will she catch? Will she be able to get to the Pokemon League? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- So here it is, Luna's journey to the Kalos Region begins. Here is where she will go on the journey alone or maybe with someone. Now then, I do hope you do enjoy this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**

**Questions:  
1. Should Luna travel alone or with someone? If so, who should it be? (Not Ash though... Sorry!)  
2. What Starter Pokémon should she get and why? Chespin, Fennekin, or Froakie...  
3. What do you want to see in the fanfiction? Like do you want Luna to be someone who will fight the villains head on or should she be a supporting cast and just help out behind the sences.  
4. What Kalos Region Pokemon should Luna get? How? I do have an idea of what to give her but I want some ideas to help out on the story.**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**"Hi,"** Pokémon talking

_This is_ -Pokedex talking

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The First Step**

* * *

I sighed, flipping my hair off of my shoulder until it reached my back until it came to the lower part of my waist, and stared out of boredom of what was ahead of me. I stared out at the ocean. This wintertime beach was lonely. The sea was now dark and turbulent seeming as though it was hiding some deep secret beneath its murky waters. A few yards away, two Wingulls stood silent, ominously gazing at the ocean's surf. Their stillness was unsettling as I remembered that last summer they had squawked and fluttered about, trying desperately to sneak a piece of a vacationer's picnic. The sky above is gray and stony, such a contrast to the bright sunshine that had shone down on me last summer. I walk to the edge of the shore and stand mesmerized by the dark ocean. That was not long ago. When I left the place I called home after spending a few months with the other Pokémon.

But now, as I sat on the rock after a few months of waiting, the ocean mist splashes gently across my face. The salty ocean breeze ruffles my hair and blows me back on the shore with the ocean waves kissing my feet as I stand on the rock. Ocean mist splashing again on my face and my hair ruffled, I wipe my face with my warm hand. I look down as the longer expanse with rolling waves that have white foamed tops and varying colors of blue in them. Different type of fly overhead, cawing and jumping dangerously close to each other for different reason.

**"Luna when are we going to leave,"** Snivy asked with a desperately gleam in his red eyes. I let out a small chuckle, knowing he didn't like water (or the beach) that much.

"Actually we are leaving now Snivy, the plane is here after all. Look," I said as I pointed to the plane landing at the harbor. "Come on, we need to go or else we will miss the plane."

"Yes Luna," Snivy responded as he jumped into my arms. I was wearing a new outfit from the one I wore in Unova. The only thing that was the same was the black jacket but it had no sleeves and a white tank top under it. I wore black pants that were long enough to hang off my feet, which had sandals. I still had the same bag, newly intact, I used in Unova but that only Pokémon I had with me was Snivy. My hair was the same as before but after the incident it grew longer that it came to my lower back and was more wavy then straight now.

I ran to the plane, paying my ticket on the way, and took my seat next to the window at the back of the plane and watched as the other passengers get on. After the plane was filled we took off into the sky and before I knew it, we had arrived to the Kalos Region. Pokémon I've never seen before were there, although there was some from other regions that I did know.

The other passengers then got out of the plane and did whatever they wanted to. As I got out and took my bag with me, I looked around in wonder, even if it wasn't much as it was the plane station. I looked around until two Pokémon flew in the air with joy together. They were pink Bird-like Pokémon with a white beak that takes up most of its face, reminiscent of a doctor's mask. They both had orange eyes with long lashes that lay near the beak. They have a large, curly tuft of feathers on top of their head, as well as 2 small, pink wings. Its feet are light purple, and appear to curl up into its body during flight.

"Look Snivy, Pokémon we've never seen before," I pointed out to Snivy. The Pokémon looked up with some interest but looked away after the two pink Bird-like Pokémon flew away.

**"They were weird Luna,"** he muttered. He was sleeping on the plane ride so he was still a little groggy from sleep.

I smiled down at the Pokémon, "Come on Snivy wake up, we are heading to a place called Lumiose City where the Professor lives so we can get the starter Pokémon here."

**"If that's what you say Luna,"** Snivy yawned out.

I chuckled as I wondered out loud, "I wonder what kind of new Pokémon there are." But as I walked off but my head snapped upward when a shadow appeared on the ground. I squinted to try to make out who it was and knew it was a Pokémon on how it looked, it was tall and the majority of Pokémon's body was red with accents of beige, yellow, and gray with black markings on its upper legs and chest. Its hair like feathers take on a wing-like shape and point upward, and the portion around its chest is rough around its shoulders. The crest on its head changes into a flat horn that curves backward. With a push of its foot, jumps off and disappears in a blast of air.

I blinked along with a shocked Snivy,** "What Pokémon was that?!"**

"I don't know Snivy but I am going to find out and soon that will be," I responded to him with a blank stare before walking off to a mall filled with humans and Pokémon all over. It was pretty amazing but when I stepped outside, it was even more so. There were wide roadways paved with brick and cobblestone, allowing both automobile of all sorts along the way. So many shops, cafes and other stores were located all over the place but I stopped when I got the center where the Prism Tower was located in the middle of Lumiose City. From my understanding, it houses the Lumiose City Gym.

"Wow! Look at this place Snivy, this is the Prism Tower and from what I've heard, it houses the Lumiose City Gym!" I explained, watching the large tower with excitement but I sighed and turned, now was not the time for Pokémon Battles. First came finding where the Professor's lab was and so far there was no such luck. So I spent a few hours looking for the building and nothing came up, yet I have not talked to any humans for help which I should have done so. In the end, I came upon the Pokémon Center and asked the Nurse Joy to where the Professor's lab was and who the Professor was as well.

She gave me directions to where the lab was and I was so thankful for that. She also said that the Professor's name was Professor Sycamore. So I made my way to the big building; as I stood in front of it I grinned feeling all the auras of all the different type of Pokémon that lived there.

"Let's go in Snivy and see what all of this is about," I said to him.

Snivy sighed, walking next to me as I made my way inside, **"I'm coming Luna."**

"Hello?" I shouted out when no one was there, "Is anyone here? Professor Sycamore, are you here?"

When no one came I was bummed out so I went to do a little bit of exploring, even if I shouldn't have. I got into a back garden in the end as I looked to see a few Pokémon playing. Suddenly, the door opened behind me and a dark blue Pokémon stood there, with a red underbelly that covers from the middle of its abdomen, to its jaws, and then to the undersides of its arms. Underneath the red is a gold diamond shape as well a gold cross on its snout. It had spikes on its hind limbs and arms as well as sharp claws.

"A Garchomp?" I tilted my head as I stared up at her. It was a female because a male Garchomp has a cut on his dorsal fin, while the female Garchomp does not.

**"A new trainer,"** Garchomp said/asked to me as she stared down. I gulped from the intense stare and nodded, to which she smiled, **"Good, please follow me to see Professor Sycamore. I heard you calling earlier but when Professor Sycamore went to greet you, you were not there so he sent me to find you."**

"I sorry if I cause you any trouble Garchomp," I apologized to her, following her to wherever this Professor Sycamore was, "But when I called out no one came and I heard some talking in the back so I wanted to see..."

**"I understand, you humans are always curious creatures."**

If only she actually knew who I really was, I wonder what she would say then. I beamed a smile at her, "Yup, I am always curious about learning new things."

**"We're here,"** Garchomp said as she stood before a white door and opened it up to reveal a sleeping man on a white couch.

"Um... Professor Sycamore?" I questioned when I poked the man in the stomach. For some reason, Snivy had his vines out and over Professor Sycamore still sleeping body. I glanced up at Garchomp, "Uhh..."

**"Go right ahead,"** the female Pokémon said.

**"Okay~,"** Snivy let out a thrill voice as his vines sneaked up to Professor Sycamore's foot and tied around them as the Grass-type Pokémon lifted the man in a white lab coat up in the air, dangling like a rag doll.

"Wh-WHAT THE HECK?!" Professor Sycamore yelled aloud when wide eyes, "What is happening? Why am I upside down? "

"Um... that would be because you were sleeping and wouldn't wake up so Garchomp said it was okay for Snivy to do this to wake you up," I explained to the man, "That is why you are upside down, hanging by the vine of my friend here."

"I see... Could you let me down? Please..." Professor Sycamore plead, you could see the blood was starting to rush to his head.

"Snivy," I voiced out and he said Pokémon let the man down on the couch. Professor Sycamore let out a huff of air in relief, got me to sit down and asked who I was. "My name is Luna and this is my friend, Snivy."

"I'm Sycamore. The Kalos Region Pokémon researcher," Professor Sycamore introduced himself with a smile. "So are you new here in the Kalos Region?"

I gave an incline of my head, "Yes I am, I've only just arrived in the Kalos Region. I'm from Kanto Region."

"Kanto, huh?"

"Yes, I'm here to continue my journey."

"So I see, then what is your goal here? Are you going to go against the Kalos Region Pokémon Ledge? Or are you here for something else?" Professor Sycamore asked question after question, curiosity evident in his voice and eyes.

What was my goal now? I've found out who I was and I just do the tournaments and Pokémon Ledge for the thrill, so what did I want to do now? So I answered him with an answer, "Well, I am not sure. That is why I am here, to find out what I want to do."

"I see, you are here to figure out what you want to do now... But for now, you are here for a Starter Pokémon, right?"

"That is correct sir," I spoke, nodding in confirmation. "So am I able to choose my Pokémon?"

"Of course. Since you probably don't know what the Starter Pokémon is, I'll show you who they are. Alright, come on out guys."

Out came three Pokémon, a Grass-type Pokémon, a Water-type Pokémon, and a Fire-type Pokémon.

The Grass-type Pokémon was a bipedal, mammalian Pokémon. It had a light brown front with dark brown arms and three triangular markings on its face. There was a tough, green shell covering its back, which extends from its head to halfway down its tail. There is a small, off-center hole in the shell on the back of its head. Around the face, the shell has four leaf-like spikes, and one split into three parts on the back of its head with brown eyes. The visible part of its tapered tail is red.

The Water-type Pokémon was a quadruped, frog-like Pokémon. It was covered in pale blue skin with white front paws. There was a single, dark blue stripe going down the center of its head to its nose with yellow eyes that had white pupils. A cape of white bubbles covers its back, and it had two small bubbles on its nose. Its hind feet have two toes, while its forefeet have three.

And finally the Fire-type Pokémon was a quadruped, fox-like Pokémon. It was covered in pale yellow fur that was longer on its haunches. Tufts of dark orange fur covered the insides of its large ears, and it has a white muzzle with longer fur on its cheeks. It had large, dark orange eyes and a pointed, black nose. It also had small paws with no visible toes and slim legs. Its tail was fluffy with a dark orange tip.

"These are the Starter Pokémon in the Kalos Region- Fennekin, Chespin and Froakie," Professor Sycamore said to me, "I wonder which Pokémon you'll be choosing as your partner?"

And so this was my first step into the Kalos Region.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note- So here is another chapter for the fanfiction but I am sorry for the lateness as I had a little writers block as there are not many episodes in the anime right now. But I was able to come up with something and how here it is. Now then, I do help you do enjoy this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**

**Now to answer some questions****-**

**Sidereum Nocte- You'll Just have to read to find out, but that is a really good possibility to be.** ******Here is another chapter for you to read. Thank you for the review.**

**Twilight Akashiya- First, thank you for answering the questions. I have some more thoughts and ideas on some things I am going to do in the story now. With Ash, I know they'll be bound to meet up at some point but that won't be until later in the story. But N is a different story... I have decided on which Starter Pokemon Luna will get and I think you'll be quite happy and that is a very good reason why. Now for the romance, that'll be a tough subject to think about but if more people want it, I'll more likely do it. And now I know that Luna most likely will get an Eevee. Here is another chapter for you to read. Thank you for the review.**

**OshawottStream- I'll take into consideration on what you want but I cannot promise it. Here is another chapter for you to read. Thank you for the review.**

**tac1060- I'll take into consideration on what you want but I cannot promise it. Here is another chapter for you to read. Thank you for the review.**

**pokelover619- I have decided on which Starter Pokemon Luna will get and I think you'll be quite happy. I am not sure who she should travel with or if it should be alone so I'll decide that on a later date. Here is another chapter for you to read. Thank you for the review.**

**PsychicEevee0103- I have decided on which Starter Pokemon Luna will get and I think you'll be quite happy. Here is another chapter for you to read. Thank you for the review.**

**fennikenfan- I have taken into consideration of your answers and I think you for answering them. I so like your reason on why she should get a Fenniken and so have decided on which Starter Pokemon Luna will get and I think you'll be quite happy. I am not sure who she should travel with or if it should be alone so I'll decide that on a later date. Here is another chapter for you to read. Thank you for the review.**

**Guest- I know that she has two but it won't be until later in the fanfic. Here is another chapter for you to read. Thank you for the review.**

**Smugleaf101- Here is another chapter for you to read. Thank you for the review.**

**Guest- I see...** **Here is another chapter for you to read. Thank you for the review.**

**GemYin- ****Here is another chapter for you to read. Thank you for the review.**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**"Hi," **Pokémon talking

_This is_ -Pokedex talking

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**I Know Who**

* * *

"These are the Starter Pokémon in the Kalos Region- Fennekin, Chespin and Froakie," Professor Sycamore said to me, "I wonder which Pokémon you'll be choosing as your partner?"

"Wow..." I stared at all three Pokémon

"Before you choose, take this pokedex," Professor Sycamore, handing me card-shaped pokedex that had a holographic center visible when the two ends were separated.

I took the little machine in my hands, looking at it before saying, "Thank you Professor."

"With this pokedex, you'll be able to research Pokémon you encounter on your journey. Give it a shot." The man shifted back when I made my way to the three Pokémon.

"Sure," I said, pointing it at the three Starter Pokémon.

_Fennekin, the Fox Pokémon. Eating a twig fills it with energy, and its roomy ears give vent to air hotter than 390 degrees Fahrenheit. It intimidates opponents by puffing hot air out of its ears._

_Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokémon. The quills on its head are usually soft. When it flexes them, the points become so hard and sharp that they can pierce rock._

_Froakie the Bubble Frog Pokémon. It protects its skin by covering its body in delicate bubbles. It secretes flexible bubbles from its chest and back. The bubbles reduce the damage it would otherwise take when attacked._

"Wow, this thing is informative," I muttered to myself, standing up and looking at the pokedex

"So, you like it?" Professor Sycamore asked, a smile on his lips.

I gave a nod, "Yes I do, thank you."

"Well then, it's time to choose another partner."

I gave a nod, "Well, I've already chosen one once I saw everyone."

**"That was quick,"** Snivy muttered, looking at all three Pokémon. **"Which one have you chosen Luna?"**

I grinned, bending down on my knees, "Hello Fennekin, my name is Luna. I hope we get along." I smiled down at the curious looking Pokémon.

* * *

Now we were on a role, I was gonna stay in town for a few days to get to know the region and maybe shop in a store or two.

**"So Luna, are you going to tell Fennekin about you being... Reshiram?"** Snivy asked as hopped into my arms. As of right now, Fennekin was in his pokeball as of right now.

"Snivy," I sighed out for the umpteen time on this subject, "I'm just a part of Reshiram. We are separate beings now, even if we did merge somewhat not long ago, and Reshiram is somewhere where I don't want to know. I may not be fully human from other humans and Pokémon but that does not mean every single Pokémon friend I have does not need to know about this."

**"But he will figure it out eventually; I mean have you seen your back..."**

"Yes I have Snivy; it can get bigger or smaller at will. Though I have yet to get use to them," I said as I walked past a few shops. I was window shopping right now, looking for a new bag as my other one got burnt by Fennekin, by accident, when he sneezed a few hours ago, so everything that I brought or have now is at the Pokémon Center with Nurse Joy for safe keeping but my pokeballs and money were with me as of right now. I glanced through the glass, looking at some of the bags in the window.

**"Hey Luna, look at this one,"** Snivy said, pointing his leafy limb to the left lower hand side of the window to where a bag sat. It was black in color with a light blue stripe right in the middle of the bag. The strap was the same light blue as it faded into black as it reached upward and over in back in the end. It was perfect. I went inside and before I knew it, I had it with me and was out the door before you could say 'Who's that Pokémon!'

"Thank Snivy, for pointing it out," I said to him as I walked down another street, turning a corner with an apple in my hand. There was a stand a few blocks down so I got some for later on in the trip for my Pokémon.

**"I thought that you'd like it when I saw. Thank god we got in there when we did or else that other girl would have gotten it."** Snivy bit into his apple, held up by his trusty vines, and joyed in its apple goodness.

Though one of the apples fell from the bag when Snivy went to get another one and rolled into an ally way. I went to go grab it when it rolled in front a dog-like Pokémon with thick, white fur that covers its black body apart from its paws and face. It has round eyes with red irises, a pointed snout with a round nose at the end and long rectangular ears.

"Um... hello?" I wondered aloud, tilting my head to what the Pokémon was or who he was.

**"Hello, I-I'm Furfrou ... Can... Can I have that apple?"** Furfrou introduced himself, his head bowing down a little as he looked up at me.

I smiled, "Sure you can, and here you can have another as well." I took out another apple and sat it with the other one right at Furfrou's feet. I looked back when I heard Snivy calling me, "Sorry but I need to go now, my friend is calling. It was nice meeting you Furfrou."

I never got a response as when I turned around to see if he and the apples were there, he wasn't. I frowned. I wonder what he was doing there...

**"Who were you talking to Luna?"** Snivy asked up at me as I picked him up in my arms.

"It was no one Snivy; let's get back to the Pokémon Center before Fennekin burns out of his pokeball and the Pokémon Center."

**"Okay!~"**

I walked away from the alleyway and to the Pokémon Center. I hope I get to see that Furfrou again...

* * *

Furfrou had both apples in his mouth as he walked down the alleyway, a happy thought about the human he had just met. She was similar to another human he was going to right now.

Furfrou sat the apples down for a moment. **"Hey human, are you there?"** Furfrou barked out. As a response a figure draped in a brown cloak stepped from a large drape as it was drawn back.

"Hello Furfrou, what do you have here?"

**"A nice human girl gave them to me."**

"That was nice. What did she look like?"

**"She was really pretty, with long white hair and really blue eyes. She had a Snivy with her as well; they seemed to be really close."**

"I see... well then, maybe you will see her again and you can introduce her to me."

**"I hope so. Here, an apple for you as well." **Furfrou said as he gave one of the apples to the figure.

"Thank you Furfrou," the figure thanked the said Pokémon as he walked away with a nod for good bye. The figure looked up at the blue arena of air above, an arena in which the mammoth clouds and white wisps could not win a race against a tortoise. "It seems that I've finally found you... Reshiram..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note- I hope you like this chapter, it reveals some more stuff that I know you are wanting to know about. Now then, I do help you do enjoy this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**

**Now to answer some questions-**

**Smugleaf101- ****Here is another chapter for you to read. Thank you for the review.**  


**GemYin- You'll have to read to find out dead reader~! Here is another chapter for you to read. Thank you for the review.**

**pokedoss9- I am not sure who the person in the cloak is but that could be a possibility. Here is another chapter for you to read. Thank you for the review.**

fennikenfan- **I am not sure who the person in the cloak is but that could be a possibility. And you are welcome. Here is another chapter for you to read. Thank you for the review.**

**pokelover619- I always cry when I chop onions so you are not alone on that. And thank you for the review, it was really touching. Here is another chapter for you to read. Thank you for the review.**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**"Hi," **Pokémon talking

_This is_ -Pokedex talking

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Wings of Reshiram**

* * *

**-2 Days Later-**

It's been a few days since I encountered Furfrou and gave him the two apples. I got to know Fennekin a bit better; finding out that he loved to eat twigs and sometimes fire, (though I don't know how he would be able to eat fire so I didn't ask a thing...) for that, he took a liking to Snivy when the poor Pokémon gave him some and was pounced on in the end.

**"Luna when are we going to leave?"** Snivy asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I looked down at the Pokémon, sitting next to me on a bench in one of the many small parks that were in Lumiose City, "Most likely tomorrow Snivy, I want to head to the first Kalos Gym located Santalune City." I licked the tip of my vanilla ice cream in a cone. "Besides I still am not use to moving around in unknown area. So just be patience and then we can leave okay?"

**"I see... but what about Unova?"**

"That's a different story Snivy and you know that. Remember, we had help from humans and Pokémon of all different kinds."

**"Like N..."** Snivy muttered, looking away from me when I gave him a light glare.

I sighed, even after all this time he still does not like N... I looked up at the sky, licking my vanilla ice cream once more. I wonder how he is doing... Where was he...? Hmm... "Yes Snivy, like N. But for the most part, it was subconscious memories that I kept having that helped us out."

**"I know that Luna, they were very helpful but also bothersome at times."**

"I totally know what you mean by that but at least you didn't have to have them, I did! So you can't be the one complaining about them, that's my job."

**"Whatever,"** Snivy voiced out, jumping to the ground as I stood rather quickly, knocking my unfinished vanilla ice cream in a cone down to the ground. **"What is it Luna?"**

I didn't say a word to Snivy as a strange energy in the air. It didn't feel right but familiar, like someone was forcing someone or something to do something they didn't want to. It was strange as I felt something guide me to where it would be coming from. I didn't know where it was coming from though but I knew I needed to find out what it was. There were screaming and yelling from all over the place from the humans and the noise wasn't going to lighten anytime soon. I ran past them, all the way to the huge white Prism Tower where Officer Jenny was evacuating the area.

**"Luna, up there,"** Snivy said, pointing to the top of the Prism Tower. A dark purple beam of energy with a dark black energy around it was fired at random; it was a Hyper Beam, one after another and I knew who it was coming from.

"Snivy," I said, picking him up and ran to an alleyway where no humans could see me. I jumped onto a building top, then onto another as I got higher and higher to see that I was correct. It was the Garchomp, who was still firing random Hyper Beams, showing no signs that she's going to calm down. But why was she like that, I needed to figure out. I sat Snivy down, right next to my bag and my black jacket. "I need you to watch them, could you Snivy?"

**"Are you going to do it Luna?"** Snivy asked, worry in his voice.

"Yes, I am Snivy. I know why Garchomp is acting that way. There's a strange collar on her neck that is causing her strange behavior and I think I know who put it there."

**"Yes Luna..."**

"Thank you Snivy," I said, looking down as a helicopter with a news crew filming Garchomp on Prism Tower. After landing, she fires a Hyper Beam at the news helicopter, barely missing. I looked down at the height as where I was I could estimate that it was about 50 stories high or was it more... I don't know. But now was not the time for this, I needed to do something about this before it was too late. I closed my eyes I felt the energy around me swirl into the shape I knew for now, but not so well.

Upon opening they were blue irises and black pupils. My hair changed, growing longer with what seemed to turn into a voluminous wispy mane. Around my neck was a fluffy, collar jutting out of two grey, glass-like neck-bands. I still wore my white sleeves shirt but it was ripped in the back as white wings flared out, sporting four claws which resemble hands on the leading edge. (This was one thing I hated, having the wings 24/7 since I merged with Reshiram!) Finally, my nail sharped like claws as a mass of plume were at the edge on a coat and ribbon-like extensions, surrounded by two large bands, wrapping around my waist, sprouted around me that gave it since like a coat over my white sleeves shirt but the wings did no damage to them.

I looked down at Snivy, giving a nod, "I'll be back in a few." My wings lifted upward as I flew up in the air as people gasp when a human boy was on top of the building. I frowned, looked like Ash was at it again. Though there were more gasps as I made my appearance, though I do wonder why everyone was gasping...

Ash approached Garchomp and tried to talk to her, but she fires a Hyper Beam at them. I flew fast enough in front of them to just get a green barrier appearing around us body, protecting us from attacks.

"Wh-Who are you?!" Ash asked shock evident in his voice. I didn't say a thing, only picking up the young human boy, along with his Pikachu, who seemed to know it was me, and Froakie, following her upward as Garchomp flies off towards the top of the tower.

"Try to calm Garchomp down," I said telepathically to Ash, "I know you are able to do."

Ash's eyes widen but then narrow as he turns to Garchomp, telling her that he's here to help. Though As Garchomp continues to fire Hyper Beams, Pikachu prepared to use Thunderbolt.

"Don't attack Garchomp," I said telepathically to Pikachu, standing in front of the small shocked Pokémon. "It can't be helped about her behavior, this isn't how she acts."

**"How..."**

I didn't say anything else as Garchomp continues to fire Hyper Beams and Ash tries to calm her down, saying he knows it hurts and she's in a lot of pain. Garchomp was starting to come to her senses but screamed in pain as the collar tried to gain control again and then walks backwards as she tries to get the collar off, getting dangerously close to the edge. Froakie threw Frubbles at her feet, preventing her from falling off the tower, and after one last Hyper Beam, was the chance I took to dash forward and destroy that damn collar with my claws.

Garchomp fell to her knees, pants hard. I landed next to her, asking, "Are you alright, Garchomp? It must have hurt a lot. But don't worry, help is on the way."

**"Y-You..."** Garchomp stuttered out, still pants, as she looked at me with one eyes (the other one was closed). I smiled slightly, giving her a shushing motion to quite her down.

"You're still hurt so don't talk, you need the energy," I said but then suddenly turned around when I heard a yell from behind me and saw the floor collapses under Pikachu's feet due to the reduced structural integrity, sending him hurtling down from the top of the tower. In a desperate attempt to save his best friend, Ash leaps off the tower after him, to the horror of everyone watching.

"Ash!" I yelled to him, watching his catch his friend and just as Ash has caught Pikachu, a fireball intercepts the two and breaks their fall. My eye widen when I saw who it was, it was the Pokémon I saw at the airport. After a safe landing, it leaped away. Some other humans came to Ash; they must have been relieved that Ash and Pikachu landed safely. I saw the Pokémon who saved Ash and Pikachu land on a roof top to where a human with the moon behind them. A light appeared about the Pokémon as it body a bipedal, chicken-like Pokémon with its body a majority of red with accents of beige, yellow, and gray. Behind its head, there were beige, hair-like feathers that continue downward and surround its chest and abdomen. It has a small red face with a V-shaped crest on its head. Its eyes were semicircular with yellow sclera and blue irises, and its mouth is similar to hooked beak. It has featherless, gray hands with three fingers each, and three clawed toes that are not normally visible due to the shaggy, yellow feathers on the bottom of its legs. Its wrists have gray wristband-like markings.

I smirked, realizing how funny it was that I didn't recognize the Pokémon at first glance. It was a Blaziken, or more specifically a Mega Blaziken. I turned and smiled at Garchomp, "Now no telling anyone okay?" I didn't wait for an answer as other humans were making their way to the top, where we stood, and fast. So I had to get out of there when I have the chance. "Looks like I need to go now, bye bye~." And flew away to where Snivy was with my stuff and landed right next to him.

I flew to my knees as I transformed back to normal, mines the wings (they were there for good), and let out a huff. "Boy that was tiring, I was never in the form for so long." Snivy handed me a bottle of water and a light blue rag. I took them and drowned in the water, which was gone in a few minutes then wiped myself off with the rag to get rid of the sweat. "Thank you Snivy."

**"You're welcome Luna. You did a good Luna. Do you think the boy recognized you?"** Snivy asked, looking right up at me.

"I'm not sure, but I know that Pikachu and Garchomp did... I wonder how though..."

**"Don't know..."**

"I see... Well, anyway we should go back to our room to get some rest. Come on Snivy," I said, opening my hands; the said Pokémon jumped in them. I grabbed my bag and black jacket, shifting my wings so they were pulled in and closed my eyes as the energy around me shifted and before I knew it, we were back in the room and I was laying on the bed. "So sleepy," I yawned out.

**"Same here... Good night Luna."**

"G'night Snivy," I muttered, shifting so I had the pillow under my head and fell asleep before it even hit the said pillow.

* * *

The figure looked down past the window at the sleeping for of Luna with blank eyes. He stared at her with intent, patting the head of his companion who was next to him.

"So you've taken the name Luna now... Reshiram..."

In a blink of an eye, the figured draped in black and his companion were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note- I made this chapter longer then I thought I would make it but all well~. I hope you like it though, you people are in for a treat! Read on and you'll see it! Now then, I do help you do enjoy this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**

**Now to answer some questions-**

**LunaResheram- I don't why you did this but Luna is mine and mine alone! I am asking you not to do it again. Thank you. ********************Here is another chapter for you to read. Thank you for the review.**  


**Anon- Yes I am still taking suggestions for Luna's team. I will think about the Goomy but it's a high possibility that she might get it. ****************Here is another chapter for you to read. Thank you for the review.**

**pokelover619- I'm glad that you do. ************Here is another chapter for you to read. Thank you for the review.**

**Twilight Akashiya- Actually in the first one it was Reshiram's voice, Luna's other self or form or what... but now that I think about I guess you could say that the voice is from the light stone... Can you guess who the mysterious man? Gihi... And I really don't know... ************Here is another chapter for you to read. Thank you for the review.**

**4fireking- That about sums the game up but you have to include catching a legendary, trying to beat up the bad guy... again... and a few others things here and here, along with beating the Pokemon League. And yes you can make a request. I am always taking requests at anytime for my fanfics. ************Here is another chapter for you to read. Thank you for the review.**

**fennikenfan- Thank you very much; I'm glad you like my story so much. But hey, you never know who that person is- It could be N or someone else... Just read on and you'll find out soon! ********Here is another chapter for you to read. Thank you for the review.**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**"Hi," **Pokémon talking

_This is_ -Pokedex talking

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Entering the Bug Gym**

* * *

"Good Morning," Nurse Joy said as I entered the Pokémon Center through sliding glass doors, giving a small bow behind her counter.

I gave a nod, mumbling, "Morning." I gave out a small yawn, "Sorry..." Snivy mimicked the motion, right in my arms.

"It's alright," Nurse Joy smiled at me, a pleasant look in her blue eyes, "Here Pokémon and Trainers can both recover their strength."

"I've come to register for the Kalos League. Can you help me out?" I asked, earning a nod from the pink-haired nurse.

"I understand. Please place your pokedex here," Nurse Joy informed, sweeping her hand over a computer screen as a smaller white box popped up. I placed the pokedex given to me by the Professor on the small white box as a computer voice recognized me and my name, registering my into the Kalos League. The voice also wished me good luck as I had no badges with me at the time.

**"How exciting,"** Snivy said, staring at the computer screens after I picked up the red pokedex and placed it back in my bag.

"Yes Snivy, it is."

"To finish the registration, we present to you your very own badge case." Her hand pointed to the said as a Wigglytuff resembling a pink blob with stubby arms and legs. There is a fluffy, curled tuft of fur on its head, and it has long, rabbit-like ears and large, blue eyes. It is covered in pink fur with a white underbelly and ear tips. It was wear an apron and a hat with a pokeball symbol on it

**"Here you go,"** said the Wigglytuff said as it came with a black badge case in its arms. Nurse Joy said that unlike the Nurse Joys of any other region, the Nurse Joys of the Kalos Region use Wigglytuff to help them around the Pokémon Center

"I see, well then thank you Wigglytuff," I said with a nod of my head, making the Pokémon happy, then took the black badge case from it.

**"You're welcome!"**

"Well, that's the end of the process. Please do your best and don't give up," Nurse Joy beamed as she smiled and gave a wave good bye as I left the Pokémon Center.

"I will!" I said to her as I left through the sliding glass doors. "Let's try our best Snivy, okay?"

**"We will,"** Snivy spoke with a nod. **"Now off to Route 4, is the best way to get the Santalune Gym!"**

* * *

We made it to Route 4, walking the forest and I could feel all different kinds of Pokémon. It was really cool to see Pokémon I've never seen before, with some from other regions mixed into the bunch. (Even if I didn't see them with my eyes, I could still sense their auras and see a picture of what they look like though it's somewhat blurry.)

**"Luna, you have any idea what Pokémon are going to catch next?"** Snivy asked a bored look in his eyes as he sighed in my arms.

I shook my head, smiling down at the Pokémon, "I don't know Snivy but I want there are some I have in mind though I just have to see if I can find them. And," I said before he could say anything else, "Don't ask who they are because it's. A. Secret~."

Snivy mumble, crossing his arm, **"Fine..."**

I laughed, "You can be so cute sometimes."

**"I'm not cute! Being cute is for females and I am a male!"** Snivy uttered a paled look on his face, making me laugh. **"What's so funny?!"**

"Nothing~." I sang along to him, having a skip in my step. I then sighed in comfort as an intermittent, high pitched, pleasant sound reached my ear. It was the sound of the sweet humming of the birds in my ear. Like fresh, invigorating and relaxing and calming all at once...as a breath of fresh crisp air is to the lungs. I stopped for a moment, glancing around to see where the source of the music was coming from. Though I wished I was not standing under a tree when something fell onto my head, clashing to the ground. "Ouch!"

**"Luna, are you alright?"** Snivy asked, his feet on the ground as he had jumped out of my arms when I went up to hold where it ached on my head.

I kept uttering ouch over and over like a puppet listening to its master. I breathed out through my nose, looking at Snivy, "I'll survive... What hit me?" I looked to the ground, to where Snivy pointed, and saw it was a berry (OF ALL THINGS!) that hit me. Snivy had picked it up with his leafy limbs when suddenly something swoops down from the sky, steals the berry out of Snivy's leafy hand, and eats it whole.

We both looked up to see a small, avian Pokémon that had a reddish-orange head with a triangular yellow mark on the back of each eye. Both its body and wings were gray with white tips on the wings. It had long, black tail with a white 'v'-shaped marking near the tip. The tail ended in two points, and had two feathers sticking out at the base. Their legs, beak, and eyes were black. The legs are thin and spindly, with two toes facing forward and one pointing backward on each foot.

"Who is Gar's name is that?!" I shouted out in anger and took out my pokedex, pointing it upward at the red and gray Pokémon. _Fletchling, the Tiny Robin Pokémon. Its singing voice is beautiful; however it gets rough when others enter its territory._

I stared at the Pokémon for a moment, grinning the next, "Alright, it has been decided. I want her to be my Pokémon!"

**"What?!" "EHHHHHHHH!?" **Both Pokémon gasped at me, I gave them a tilted head.

"Did I say something wrong?" I didn't wait for it when I let Fennekin out of his red and white pokeball. "Okay Fennekin, use Ember!" Fennekin opened his mouth as he fired a blanket of small orange sparks at Fletchling only to have the Pokémon dodge with expert speed and using Double Team as her body glowed white and created multiple copies of herself as Fennekin body becomes surrounded by light blue fireballs, and fires the fireballs at the copies of the female flying Pokémon. However, the Pokémon's speed and flight prevented Fennekin from landing a hit.

**"Why are you not letting me fight Luna?"** Snivy asked, his form right beside me.

"Because that Fletchling resistant to Bug-type and Grass-type, she'd beat you in a few moves. Sorry Snivy but I can't risk that," I explained to him, "Fennekin move out of the way," I said when I saw the wild Fletchling beak glowed white as she dived down and used it to try to strike Fennekin. Fennekin was able to weave from the many Peck attacks the wild Fletchling used until it was able to his Fennekin after the seventh try. The Fire-type Fox Pokémon was pushed back into a tree but was able to duck when the Tiny Robin Pokémon used Peck once more. Suddenly Fletchling's wings glowed bright white and she repeatedly waved them, causing bright white, crescent-shaped energy waves to be fired right at us.

I grabbed Snivy just in time when some of the bright white, crescent-shaped energy waves made their ways towards us and turned around as the attack his us from behind but I was able to use Protect in time over Fennekin and Snivy and I. "Are you both alright?"

**"Yes Luna, thank you,"** Snivy said, Fennekin gave a nod as there was a small gleam of awe in his eyes. I sweat drop, looks like I needed to explain to Fennekin about this but that would have to come later. I turned upward to look at Fletchling fly around in circles; we needed to come up with a strategy now.

"Our opponent can fly freely in the sky so we need a plan to make sure she's in an area where she can't have fly freely. There is a large ravine over there we can use," I said, pointing to the south of us. I stood, "I've thought of something we could do. Come on you two." I ran off to where the large ravine was, the wild Fletchling from before flying overhead, laughing at us. I explained what the strategy was to the two. "Now remember what the strategy is okay?"

**"Right."**

**"Yes Luna."**

"Okay then, we can do this. Let's start!" I said to them. I had Fennekin use the many cliffs of the ravine to bring himself to the same height as Fletchling with good speed, and managed to knock Fletchling out of the air with an Ember attack. Fennekin opened his mouth as he fired a blanket of small orange sparks at Fletchling, some of it got into her eyes causing the Fletchling to rub her eyes with her wings in midair. This was enough time for Fennekin use Will-O-Wisp once more, Fennekin body become surrounded by a bunch of small light blue fireballs, and fires the fireballs at the female flying Pokémon. Fletchling was able to open her eyes soon enough and bob and weave through the set of small light blue fireball but only one was able to hit her; Fletchling gasped as she was smashed into some rocks but was able to recover, looking around to where Fennekin was.

I grinned when Fletchling's beak glowed white as she dived down and used it to try to strike 'Fennekin'. But it was the wrong one; it was a fake version of Fennekin made from Snivy leaves and vines, hidden in the shadows which Fletchling got caught in. Fletchling's wings getting caught in the vines as she struggled in mid-air but was knocked out of the air again, this time by a Scratch attack by Fennekin and flew to the ground.

I threw a pokeball at the falling Pokémon and managed to capture inside it as the red and white ball fell to the ground, rocking back and forth until it went still. I ran over and grabbed the pokeball, "Yes I finally got the Fletchling! Thank you Fennekin... Snivy... for your help. Now Fennekin, get a good rest, you deserve it big time!" Fennekin nodded, happily yipping as he was returned to her pokeball. I placed both Fennekin's and Fletchling's pokeballs into my bag and

"Come on Snivy, it off to Santalune City so we can face the Santalune Gym!" I shouted in joy, grabbing Snivy into my arms and jumped onto the cliffs of the large ravine up to higher ground and back on the path called Route 4. "You wanna go by flight Snivy or by walking? Flying will be faster and we could get there in about two days at most but walking with about four to five days at most."

**"Hmm... We can go by flight but just this time! You know I'm not good with flying..."** Snivy mumbled, looking to the side. I gave a small smile and a pat on his head.

"Yaaaa~! Thank you Snivy." I hugged the Pokémon as I came upon a high cliff after walking an hour. "Let's get this started," I shouted, my echo shouting back at me. I took off my jacket, showing my white sleeveless shirt, and stuffed it in my bag, zipping it back up good and tight. I placed my bag back off my shoulder again and had Snivy jump into my arms once more. Then, taking a deep breath, I unfurled white wings, sporting four claws which resemble hands on the leading edge, and lifted them up. They caught the air and I was yanked upward. I pushed downward with all my strength, then pulled my wings up, then pushed downward again.

The cliff floor was receding beneath me as I went farther upward into the sky. As I soared through the clouds, I felt free. (Even with having wings forever...) It was indescribable. I was flying! The thrill of flying of being almost wait less and gliding through the amazing expanse around me was the most wonderful feeling anyone could ever imagine. The wind whipped my hair around my face as I soared through the sky; I covered Snivy so he couldn't have to face the wind. The wind rushed through my hair and into my eyes, I had to squint against the sunlight pouring through the clouds and onto my wings.

**-1 and 1/2 Days Later-**

"Finally we're here!" I said, letting out a breath of air as I sat on the fountain in the middle of Santalune City. I huffed out another breath, "Now we need to find the Santalune Gym and battle its Gym Leader to try to get that badge..."

**"Yeah but first do you even know where the Santalune Gym is Luna?"** Snivy wanted to know; his eyes closed as he lay on his back on the fountain right next to me.

"I know that Snivy, so why don't we..." I trailed off as I looked up to see a large bat-like Pokémon with enormous ears. It had a mane of white fur sprouting around its neck and upper back. It has two black wings lined with a dusky purple and has maroon grasping claws. A teal membrane fans between its rib cage and wings. Suddenly it's wing's glow light blue and it blows a burst of wind down at something. "Did you see that Snivy?"

**"Yes I did, what do you think it was about? Who was the Pokémon?"** Snivy asked, he was also looking up at the currently flying Pokémon.

"I don't know but..." I trailed off once more, taking out my pokedex and pointing it up to the sky and at the unusual Pokémon. "I'm about to find out." _Noivern, the Sound Wave Pokémon. The ultrasonic waves it emits from its ears can reduce a large boulder to pebbles. It swoops out of the dark to attack. Nothing can beat them in a battle in the dark._

"Wanna go check it out Snivy?"

**"Do I have a say in this even if I say no?"** Snivy asked, his eyes giving a defeated look to the ground.

I smirked, picking up the Grass-type Pokémon, "Nope."

He let out a sigh, his head hanging,** "I thought so..." **So off we were to see what the mystery Noivern was using gust against. When we got there, it was at Santalune City's Pokémon Center, right at its battle field. Snivy and I peeked through the bushes to see it was Ash, of all people, doing something; it looked like some type of training, with the Noivern and its female trainer. On Ash's side were Pikachu and his own Fletchling. There was also a light brown-haired female wearing a pink hat and a black and red dress on the left side. On the right side of the field, there were a blond-haired girl with a taller blond-haired boy and looked to be brother and sister.

As the Noivern bombards Pikachu and Fletchling with Gust once more, Ash tells them to hold onto their fighting spirit. Pikachu plants its tail into the ground to maintain its footing while Fletchling adjusts to the wind. They launch attacks which Noivern dodges. I guess I was too engrossed with watching them to notice that the sun had started to set. I sighed, standing up when they left back into the Pokémon Center and walked to the middle of the battle field and watched the Pokémon Center before turning and walking off, Snivy right beside me.

**-The Next Day-**

I stood on the battle field at the Santalune Gym, across from a lady in green pants and a white tank-top named Viola, its Gym Leader.

"We have Challenger Luna versus Gym Leader Viola, in the Santalune Gym battle! You may use two Pokémon each. The battle is officially over when both are unable to continue to battle. The challenger is allowed to switch out their Pokémon if they so choose," the lady referee explained.

"Watch out little girl, victory will truly be a shutter chance! Let's go, Surskit!" Gym Leader Viola called out, calling out a blue insectoid Pokémon. Its body is round and has four long, skinny legs extending from it. It has a yellow cap with a single antenna. Its eyes are dark and circular, and have small semicircular pink markings under them.

_Surskit, the Pond Skater Pokémon. Surskit inhabits ponds, rivers, and similar wetlands. They move about as though skating the water surface._

"I see I have to play fire with fire, go Fennekin," I called out, sending Fennekin to the field to battle.

"Then begin," the lady referee said, officially starting the battle. Surskit started moving about and around Fennekin when Surskit stop and shot out several globs of sticky material from its antenna at my Pokémon who was able to dodge most of them but took a misstep and his feet got trapped in the globe. I gave a nod, command an Ember on the Sticky Web. Fennekin fired a small blanket of small orange sparks from his mouth at the globe. The glob was burned instantly. Just as I had Fennekin use Will-O-Wisp, his body became surrounded by light blue fireballs; Viola took us by surprise and used Signal Beam. Surskit jumped into the air and fired a streaky pink beam from its antenna at the opponent. As the attack was used, multiple blue shapes appear around the beam and hit Fennekin dead on, but it didn't do as much damage as it should of as Fennekin was resistant to Bug-type moves. Fennekin used Will-O-Wisp once more, a bunch of small light blue fireballs aimed at Surskit who protected itself with a green-bluish shield in front of it.

Fennekin dashed forward when the shield came down and was in front of Surskit in no time, sending the opponent Pokémon back with Ember, firing a blanket of small orange sparks from his mouth at Surskit who took major damage. So the battle raged on as both Surskit and Fennekin attacked each other but it had to come to an end. I called out to Fennekin to use Will-O-Wisp one last time. Fennekin's body become surrounded by many small light blue fireballs; then fired the fireballs at Surskit and knocked the Pokémon out.

"Surskit is unable to battle, Fennekin is the winner," the female referee called out, pointing her hand to my side showing that I was the one who won this round. Viola recalled Surskit: likewise, I did the same with Fennekin.

"I'm putting my trust into you, Vivillon!" Viola called out. Vivillon was a butterfly-like Pokémon with wings that come in pink, red and blue. Vivillon's main body was an elliptical shape divided into three segments, each with a different shade of gray. Its legs were elliptical, black on the lower half and grayish on the upper half. It has a round, grayish head with large black eyes and a pair of skinny antenna.

_Vivillon, the Scale Pokémon. Vivillon with many different patterns are found all over the world. These patterns are affected by the climate of their patterns on this Pokémon's wings depend on the climate and topography of its habitat._

"Alright then, let's fly Fletchling," I said, calling out the said Pokémon from her red and white pokeball.

"This is the second one..." Viola uttered, a weird look in her eyes.

"Then begin," the lady referee said, officially starting the second round. I had Fletchling start off the battle by using Razor Wind. Fletchling's wings glow bright white and it repeatedly waves them, causing bright white, crescent-shaped energy waves to be fired at the target. Unfortunately, Viola had Vivillon swoop out of the way and used Psychic, it eyes glowing light blue, and sent Fletchling to the ground. Then Vivillon's wing's glowed light blue and blew a burst of wind at Fletchling who in return own wings glowed light blue and blew a burst of wind with equal force causing both Pokémon to fly backwards but still stayed in the air, even from all the wind.

Suddenly, Vivillon glowed a faint yellow. Numerous yellow balls appear and float around Vivillon as a larger ball formed between its antennae and fired a beam of energy at Fletchling. Fletchling was able to narrowly dodge it, the tip of his foot got hit though as he created multiple copies of himself and surround Vivillon with them. After that, Fletchling and all his copies' beak glowed white and zoomed in on Viola countered it with Sleep Powder. Vivillon released a blanket of light green spores from its wings that put Fletchling to sleep. Just as Vivillon used the attack, Fletchling fell asleep and out of the sky. Viola seizes her chance and had Vivillon use Solar Beam. Vivillon glowed a faint yellow. Numerous yellow balls appear and float around Vivillon as a larger ball formed between its antennae and fired a beam of energy at Fletchling, knocking him out.

"Fletchling is unable to battle, Vivillon is the winner," the female referee called out, pointing her hand to Viola's side showing that she won the second round.

I recalled Fletchling to his pokeball before calling out Fennekin once more and the third and final round began. The battle was hard for the tired Fennekin as Vivillon had him going around and around in circles with attack after attack. Viola, grinned as she thought she was going to win but as you must know all things must come to an end at some point and I think this battle had gone on long enough. So I called out to Fennekin to use Will-O-Wisp one last time just as Vivillon was commanded to use Solar Beam for the last time. Vivillon glowed a faint yellow. Numerous yellow balls appear and float around Vivillon as a larger ball formed between its antennae and fired a beam of energy at Fennekin. Fennekin's body become surrounded by many small light blue fireballs; then fired the fireballs at Vivillon.

Both attacks collided and a huge explosion was seen, dust with the after taste as it covered both Pokémon along with the battle field from everyone vision. Just as the dust began to clear, Vivillon fell from the sky and down the ground, knocked out.

"Vivillon is unable to battle, Fennekin is the winner. Therefore, the winner is Challenger Luna" the female referee called out finally, pointing her hand to my side showing that I won the final round and the Gym Battle. We did it! I called back Fennekin to his red and white pokeball; the Pokémon was yipping and grinning from the win. Soon after, Viola walked right at me and congratulated me as she handed me the Bug badge. I placed the badge in the black badge case I receive not long ago and stashed it back into my bag once more.

"Thank you for the battle," I said to Gym Leader Viola, bowing my head to her. Snivy was in my arms once more. Viola grinned; saying that is was nothing and said that I should head to Cyllage City as that's where the next Gym Battle is. I said my thanks and walked away with a wave good bye from the female Gym Leader. I pulled my hood up as I walked out of the Gym and just as Ash and his friends made it inside. I could feel their stare of curiosity at the back of my head as I walked off.

It looks like things are starting to get more fun around here... and later on.

I can't wait to what happens next.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note- Well its the new year and already it's been boring but that'll soon be over! I hope you like the short of sweet chapter~. Now then, I do help you do enjoy this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**

**Now to answer some questions-**

**Guest- Yeah I know that, I was thinking which one of them to give her and so face I have not made a choice yet but I am no big hurry so I'll choose at a later date. But which one do you think should Luna get? Charizard or Lucario? ********************Here is another chapter for you to read. Thank you for the review.**

**GemYin- Hmm... Well, I guess the Reshiram part went back into the Light Orb after everyone left and all that. But just before Reshiram went back in, they were able to separate and Luna was able to live out of the Light Orb but gained some of Reshiram abilities, like the wings and the other form, but keep some of the ones she had before, like the use of some Pokemon Move and Aura as she is somewhat of a Pokemon. The Light Orb that ****Reshiram and Luna will still be able to talk to each other though.** **************Here is another chapter for you to read. Thank you for the review.**  


**Guest- Yes, yes I know that is bound to happen but it won't be until later in the story. So for now, Luna is someone who Ash will see with a hoodie that covers her face. ****************Here is another chapter for you to read. Thank you for the review.**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**"Hi," **Pokémon talking

_This is_ -Pokedex talking

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Don't Cage the Pokémon **

* * *

The first Gym Battle with the Bug-type Gym Leader, Viola, of the Santalune Gym was now over and it was onto the next but what I needed to figure out was that there was the odd sensation that I was being watched for the last few days but I couldn't figure it out. I couldn't figure out why...

Anyway, I knew I would need to make back through Lumiose City on the way to my next Gym challenge so that was where I was headed (again) and I might as well challenge the Lumiose City Gym, made my way down the path when I was suddenly cut short as a stampede cut through my route. There were bunch of Rhyhorn, they were, a rhinoceros-like creature with a body covered in gray, rocky plates. They have four short legs with two claws on each foot. They have a triangular head with narrow, red eyes, two fangs protruding from its upper jaw, and small, triangular openings on the upper sides.

I pulled out on my pokedex, scanning one before it ran away. _Rhyhorn, the Spike Pokémon. Rhyhorn is known for its physical power and its considerable offensive and defensive skills. It is inept at turning because of its four short legs and can only charge and run in one direction._

I frowned, what were they doing here and now Snivy was angry as he was sleeping in my arms and was woken when I had to dodge to the said so I wouldn't get stomped on. The stampede turns out to be a bunch of Rhyhorn racers. There seemed to be a race today and I was watching from the sidelines with a camera nearby recording the racers that have and have yet to pass by.

I closed my eyes, releasing a pulse of aura to see the surrounding area of everything moving life form within a 2 mile radius. There were panicking humans and then there were some others that weren't moving at all as there was one that had just fallen a Rhyhorn. Some other Rhyhorns were together... in cages? Wait... It couldn't be...

I opened my eyes slowly, Snivy glancing up at me as I pulled my bag off and stuffed it into the bushes where no one would see or even notice it. There was ink of the camera near me that weren't there before. Now I knew something was wrong here!

"Snivy..." I muttered, looking down at the worried Pokémon.

He then sighed, **"Go Luna, I'll stay here. Out of sight, out of sound."**

I smiled, "Thank you Snivy, you know why..."

**"Yeah, yeah... I know Luna, now go!"** He gave me a 'get going' hand movement and shifted into the bushed as I stood and pulled my hood over my head.

"Time to go help out the Rhyhorn and that human..." I muttered, jumping from tree to tree until a few moments later I saw Team Rocket with all the Rhyhorn, captured inside cages, including Ash's and manage to snag Pikachu as well, while Ash was in a net.

"Team Rocket!" Ash exclaimed in anger, currently struggling in the net. "I should have known it was you."

"Yeah, well, mission complete," James said, clicking a button on a clicker that made the cage that had Pikachu and Ash's Rhyhorn in it move to the train of cages of the other Rhyhorns. I let out a sigh, pulling my hood over my face, thank you Mew and the other Pokémon for making it extra big for cover... missions. The humans called James and Jessie were distracted with conversation (more like angry argument) with Ash.

I sweat drop when none of them noticed me when I stepped onto the first cage and waited about 10 minutes, giving me enough time for me to free all the Rhyhorn without of them noticing (that seemed to be quite noisy until never got their attention... weird) before, "Ahem..."

"What?!" All of them yelled at the same time.

"Umm... I think you people should run. These Rhyhorns are not happy about you trapping them in cages~," I singsong to them, clapping my hands together acting like a little girl.

"The cages, the cages are open..." Meowth squeaked; sweat dripping down his fur like a waterfall.

"So then that means," Jessie uttered her face pale and blue, the same as James. "This is a dire situation!" Though nothing could stay from what the Rhyhorns as they charged at Team Rocket, blasting them off... _again._

It seemed that Ash's friends were coming from the noise they were producing not so far away. I stood, patting some of the Rhyhorns hears and rubbing their horns. I told them, "I wish I could stay you guys but I can't. I really need to go, sorry."

I turned; just before I was about to jump Ash spoke, "Wait!"

I turned my head, "What?"

"Thank you..."

I stared at the small boy for a moment, "I don't know what you're talking about boy. The Rhyhorns were in trouble and so I was close by and decided to help them out, not you. So I don't need to be thanked. I hope we don't meet again..." I turned around once more and jumped into the air just as Ash's friends came, their gasps made me smirk.

Come little humans see if you want to find out who I am.

Now then, the Rhyhorns and their riders were safe and all, it was time to find and return to Snivy and see what we should go next.

* * *

"You've always been the playful one, little Reshiram. Now I want to see what else you can do," the figure said as he watched Luna from afar find her little Snivy friend and made their way back out of the forest and onto the path to where ever they were going.

**"What are you going to do next?"**

"I really don't know but I want to see more of this other form she seems to have. We need to get her into a situation that will make her do that and it seems we might be able to do that."

**"With the human boy that calls himself Ash?"**

"Not him, it seems that little Reshiram dose know him but her love for her Pokémon is stronger than it seems for the humans."

**"Ah, I know what you mean but I think we might be able to use the boy..."**

"Maybe we will maybe we won't but for now, we watch."

**"If that is what you want~."**

So, after watching Luna smile down at an angry but seemingly proud Snivy, both watched vanish without a sound.


End file.
